Media consumption has been growing at an exponential rate. As the mediums through which media is provided expand (e.g., from television, to Internet, and beyond), the entities that transmit primary media content have found an expanding array of ways to monetize the growing media consumption (e.g., by broadcasting secondary content during breaks in the primary content).
Consumers of primary content have grown weary of being exposed to secondary content during breaks in the primary content. Thus, related art systems have proliferated that are directed toward navigating a user away from secondary content and to, e.g., other primary content that the user may prefer. The related art systems, however, do not consider the possibility that a user may be caused to miss secondary content that the user in fact would prefer to be exposed to, and instead will always navigate the user away from the secondary content.